Hide and Seek
by harumelys
Summary: Kuroko and Aomine spend time together and play hide and seek.


This fic was inspired by Imagine Your OTP -blog in tumblr, and this was the post:

_Imagine your OTP playing hide and seek, and Person A hides so well that by the time Person B has found them, Person A has fallen asleep._

It worked out better than I thought it would n_n

* * *

Aomine lay on his back at the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Hey, Tetsu?" he said to Kuroko, who was sitting in an armchair, concentrated on reading some old western classic Aomine knew nothing about. "I'm bored, could we actually do something?"

"I did warn you that I have to get this book finished, Aomine-kun," Kuroko pointed out. "I don't have much, though. After that, okay?"

Aomine sighed, grabbed a magazine from the coffee table and leafed through it. It included only pictures of houses and their interiors, with different kinds of deco, so it was most likely something that Kuroko's mother read.

"I just hope we can do something before your parents come home," he said absentmindedly.

"Don't worry about it, they'll be really late," Kuroko said without raising his eyes from his book.

Aomine threw the magazine back at the table and continued staring at the ceiling. It was still a mystery to him, how he'd gotten here in the first place. They weren't as good friends anymore as they were back in Teikou. Somehow Aomine just wanted to spend time with his former shadow again, to see if they could renew their friendship. He had just forgotten how painfully quiet the other boy was.

The minutes ticked by and Aomine was feeling a bit drowsy. Finally Kuroko stretched in his chair and said, "Okay, I'm done. It was a good book." Aomine sat up immediately and saw Kuroko putting the book at the table. "What do you want to do, Aomine-kun?"

"I have no idea," Aomine admitted. "Something fun and… yeah, something fun."

"You should be more specific, that doesn't help at all," Kuroko chided.

Aomine didn't have any idea what they could do. They were quiet for a while, then Kuroko said, "What about hide and seek?"

"What?" Aomine stared at Kuroko in disbelief. "Are you serious? Hide and seek? We're not kids anymore, Tetsu."

"I know, I just thought it would be interesting," Kuroko shrugged. "If you try to find me, that is."

"With your misdirection I don't think I could find you so easily," Aomine said. Then again, they didn't have anything else to do. "Fine, let's do it."

Kuroko's face brightened and he smiled. "Okay."

"I'll be counting hundred," Aomine said. He closed his eyes and started from one, going at it in his mind. When he finally reached hundred, he lifted himself from the couch and started to explore the Kuroko family's house in order to find his friend.

As he had feared, Kuroko proved to be a difficult guy to find. He rummaged the house, careful not to touch anything too personal, but he couldn't find Tetsu anywhere. When he looked at clock an hour later, he started to get a bit anxious. Was Tetsu screwing around with him or had the boy simply hid himself too well?

"Oi, Tetsu, I give up!" he shouted, but got no response. Frustrated, he continued his search. It took him another two hours, but finally he found Kuroko, hiding inside the closet of his parents' bedroom. It had one of those places Aomine had avoided to look, since he didn't think it would be prudent to go looking at the clothes of his friend's parents.

"Tetsu – " Aomine began, but the words froze to his lips as he watched at the boy. Apparently Kuroko had been tired from the get-go, or he had gotten tired waiting for Aomine to find him, but either way, he was fast asleep, nestled against some sort of soft coat, fur from the look of it. Aomine stared at him and noticed that, actually, sleeping Kuroko was kind of cute. Light-blue hair was tousled and there was a peaceful look on his face.

Aomine sat down at the floor and watched Kuroko sleep, resisted the sudden urge to kiss him. _Where the hell did that come from? _he wondered anxiously. It was true that he had always felt that the two of them had a connection but never thought it would romantic, or anything like that.

Kuroko muttered something in his sleep, and Aomine almost stopped breathing to hear. The words died out before he could make sense of them, but after waiting for about a minute there was another quiet whisper.

"Aomine… kun…"

_He's dreaming about me? _Aomine thought, overwhelmed. Kuroko's other hand fidgeted, as if he was trying to take someone's hand, and after hesitating for a while, Aomine put his hand closer. Kuroko took it immediately, holding it tightly, like he was trying to get comfort from the grip.

"Sleep well, Tetsu," Aomine whispered, smiling gently.


End file.
